charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Someone to Witch Over Me
Someone to Witch Over Me is the 7th episode of the seventh season and the 141st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige's decision to help Agent Brody brings the sisters face-to-face with an evil demon, Sarpedon, who captures innocents' Guardian Angels for his own protection. Piper and Phoebe die at the hands of Sarpedon but Leo can save them - but only if he turns over his free will. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Drew Fuller as Adult Chris Halliwell *Neil Hopkins as Sarpedon *Peter Woodward as Aku *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Ian Anthony Dale as Gamma *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Special Musical Guest *The Donnas Co-Stars *Tommy Smeltzer as Quincy's Guardian *Deji Laray as Firefighter *Mark Chadwick as Quincy Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Baby Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Celerity Demons :''Celerity Demons are powerful beings :who can move at the speed of light :and feed off of lesser demons. :Proud, solitary, aggressive and :with quickness faster than human :sight they are very difficult to both :find and fight. :However, destroying one is :possible...Boil mandrake root, :hummingbird wings, eye of newt and :Sagan's Strings. Spells ''To See Guardian Angels'' Paige casts the spell so she could see the guardian angels. :Show me what the evil sees, :Even if at lightning speeds. Potions ]] ''Vision Quest Potion The potion you need to drink to take a vision quest. Phoebe learned to make it from Enola, a graduated student from Magic School. Phoebe made it for Leo, on Piper's request. Piper wanted him to take a vision quest, so he'd have something to look forward to. Powers *'Hyper Speed:' Used by guardian angels to move as fast as light, so they could use their suggestion power to protect their charges and by Sarpedon to see the guardian angels. *'Suggestion:' Used by guardian angels to protect their charges by whispering to them. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Sarpedon and Aku. *'Summoning:' Used by Sarpedon to summon Aku. *'Energy balls:' Used by Aku to attack Sarpedon. Sarpedon used it to vanquish Aku. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by the Avatars to make Leo see the Floating Heads. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Sarpedon. *'Power Granting:' Used by Alpha to grant Leo Avatar powers. *'Resurrection:' Used by Leo to resurrect Piper and Phoebe. Artifacts *'Bladed Gloves' - A type of weapon used by the Celerity Demons. *'Sarpedon's Amulet' - An amulet that was used by Sarpedon to capture guardian angels. *'Crystals''' - Used by Piper to protect Leo, Phoebe and herself while he was taking his vision quest. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige scried for Agent Brody after Sarpedon took him. Notes and Trivia * This is the sixteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * Piper mentions Enola, the student who helped Phoebe in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell". She made Phoebe see her future in a vision quest, in the same way that Leo is doing in this episode. * Peter Woodward portrayed the demon Aku in this episode. He previously appeared in "Charmed and Dangerous" as The Source, a role he reprises in "Desperate Housewitches". * Flashbacks from "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father", "The Day the Magic Died" and "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2" are used in this episode. * Phoebe dies for a seventh time in this episode. * Piper dies for an eighth time in this episode. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the jazz song "Someone to Watch Over Me", which was originally composed in 1926 and has been covered by many artists. * Phoebe says "We're not Brody's Angels", a reference to the TV series "Charlie's Angels", which has also been made into two movies with the same name. Piper previously made a similar comment about Leo in the episode "The Devil's Music". Glitches * Piper knows Sarpedon's name when discussing him kidnapping Kyle. However, he didn't mention his name in front of the sisters and he only features in the Book of Shadows on the Celerity Demons page, with no mention of any of their names. * On the tombstone that Alpha shows Leo, Paige's name is listed under "Halliwell" instead of Matthews. * As Piper lies dead near the end of the episode, her arms are above her head and set apart from each other. However, Leo revives her, her arms are placed together supporting her head. * When Piper and Phoebe are being brought back to life by Leo, Piper has the weapon that killed her stuck in her stomach, then the next shot, It's gone. Continuity Errors *In Centennial Charmed, the combination of a power and a spell was required for Alpha to turn Cole into an Avatar, however in this episode he achieved so solely through power granting, without the use of the spell. Gallery Episode Stills 01ffgfgfgfg.jpg 02jhjhjhjhjh.jpg 03qqww.jpg 04xzzx.jpg International Titles *'French:' Avatar *'Italian:' Gli angeli custodi (The Guardian Angels) *'Czech:' Andělé a ti druzí (Angels and the Others) *'Slovak:' Niekto nadomnou bdie (Someone Watching Over Me) *'Spanish (Spain):' Alguien que me proteja (Someone to Protect Over Me) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los Avatares (The Avatars) *'German:' Ohne Schutzengel (Without Guardian Angel) *'Hungarian:' Őrangyalom, merre vagy? (My Guardian Angel, Where Are You?) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7